Diskussion:Tengai Shinsei
Könnte das nicht Chibaku Tensei sein? Ich meine, Madara beherrscht ja auch das Rinnegan.. LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 20:55, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :ne... beim chibaku tensei wird ja eine kugel vor dem anwender erschaffen, die er dann in die höhe "schießt". daraufhin zieht diese alles zu sich und bildet somit eine sphäre. hier jedoch rast ein himmelskörper auf den erdboden zu und schlägt auch ein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:11, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nagato Leute, ich hab mir grade den Kampf Naruto und Bee gegen Itachi und Nagato angeguckt und auf Seite 9 in Kapitel 549 sieht man wie Nagato ebenfalls ganz plötzlich einen Meteoriten "beschwört". Ist mir ganz plötzlich aufgefallen. Hier der Link wenn ihr es auch sehen wollt: Link nicht erlaubt! Kapitel 549, Seite 9. Ganz unten rechts --Little Anime Freak (Diskussion) Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber kann das darüber auch mal jemand von euch lesen :P --Little Anime Freak (Diskussion) :muss dich leider enttäuschen... das ist kein meteorit, auch kein kleiner. das ist ein stein, den nagato aus dem wasser richtung naruto schießt (ebenfalls mit banshou tenin). sie befinden sich dort an einem kleinen see oder sowas, sieht man es während des kampfes. und es ist auch das abfließende wasser am stein zu sehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:23, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ---- Mal eine Frage noch zu diesem Jutsu wo steht das dass Madara das Rinnegan dafür braucht? es könnte ja seine Einzigartige mangekyou Sharingan technik sein sowie bei Sasuke Enton und Kakashi & Tobi das Kamui? --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 20:56, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :sein rinnegan war währenddessen aktiviert, ganz einfach. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 21:10, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, er kann sein Susanoo auch während er das Rinnegan aktiviert hat aktivieren. das heist aber trotzdem noch lange nicht das dieser Meteor ein Rinnegan jutsu ist. So denk ich zumindest ich hoffe das wird noch irgendwie ausführlicher gezeigt. --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 12:55, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::na wenn das rinnegan sich aus dem MS entwickelt - wie wir mittlerweile wissen, was wundert dich an der tatsache, dass madara damit auch weiterhin susanoo benutzen kann? :/ und da madara das jutsu unter anderem auch mithilfe seines beidseitigen susanoo einsetzt, ist es somit auch ein dou-jutsu. und da er es mit rinnegan hervorruft, kann es in diesem fall doch nichts anderes als rinnegan sein. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:28, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::Mich wundert es nicht das Madara mit dem Rinnegan das Susanoo benutzen kann sondern warum er das "Tengai Shinsei" NUR mit dem Rinnegan beschwören kann. Es kann sowohl auch seine einzigartige Fähigkeit sein die jedes MS hat. Nicht Direkt seine Rinnegan fähigkeit weil er es nirgendswo erwähnt hat das er dieses Jutsu nur aktivieren kann wenn er das Rinnegan aktiviert hat. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 16:49, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::wo steht denn bitte, dass es NUR mit rinnegan geht? O_o das steht im artikel doch nicht. aber wir wissen auch nicht, ob es überhaupt so sein kann, wie du es beschreibst. es kann ja immer noch ganz normal so wie es ist sein, dass es eine rinnegan-fähigkeit ist, weil er das jutsu eben mit rinnegan-augen einsetzte. verstehst du? du beschreibst ja nur eine reine vermutung, die auf nichts basiert. im artikel steht ja nur das, was im manga zu sehen ist. madara setzt das jutsu mit rinnegan-augen an - daher steht in der box "rinnegan". warum sollte da noch z.B MS stehen? :/ so wie es jetzt ist, ist es - zumindest aktuellem stand nach - richtig. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:53, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Klar ists von mir nur ne vermutung :D mich hats halt blos interessiert und ich weiß das er nur die Rinnegan augen bei dem jutsu benutzt hat. Für mich ist halt bis jetzt noch unklar ob er das Nur mit dem Rinnegan einsetzen kann oder auch vllt in einem Späteren Manga Kapitel das mal mit dem MS tut ^^ --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 20:44, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :nun, das ist eben unbekannt. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:44, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ---- Der echte Name dieses Jutsus lautet Tengai Shinsei, zu hören in UNS3 LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 12:01, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :ja, anscheinend. zwar gibt es noch gewisse unsicherheiten bezüglich des namens, aber wenn das spiel raus ist, wird auch das geklärt sein. ich ändere den artikel entsprechend. danke lipi. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:28, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) 3. Shinobi WW thumb|right|400px|Madaras Meteor? Hat er das Jutsu nich auch während des 3. Shinobi WW bei der Schlacht um die Kannabi Brücke benutzt? Recjawjind (Diskussion) 16:00, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :anmerkung: platziert die bilder in zukunft bitte günstiger bei diskussionen und macht nicht so viel abstand zum nächten komment, das ist unnötig wenn das bild rechts dargestellt ist. und setzt auch die signatiur bitte direkt nach eurem kommentar, nicht zeilen darunter, nicht nach/unter dem geposteten bild, das zum komment gehört etc. nur so als hinweis, danke. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:07, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nein, dass ist das Chibaku Tensei was laut Obito und Nagato der Rikudou Sennin benutzt hat um den Juubi seinen leeren Körper darin zu fangen und ihn zum Mond zu machen --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 16:04, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Aber da fallen die Brocken doch runter. Ich dachte Chibaku Tensei würde materie anziehen. Recjawjind (Diskussion) 17:08, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Guck die Folge einfach nochmal dann verstehst du's da fallen die brocken runter weil Itachi Naruto und Bee den Mittelpunkt dieses Jutsus angreifen was die schwachstelle ist und es zusammenbrechen lässt. --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 17:19, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Das is garnich die folge die du meinst. Das is aus folge 120. Recjawjind (Diskussion) 17:40, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) 120? ist das nicht die Folge wo Tobi und Deidara den sanbi fangen oder so ne ähnliche? aufjedenfall beherscht nur Madara das Tengai Shinsei weil es vermutlich seine Mangekyou Sharingan fähigkeit ist oder eine Fähigkeit seines Rinnegans --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 17:43, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) 119 und 120 is der rückblick in Kakashis Leben wo er sein Sharingan von obito grigt Recjawjind (Diskussion) 17:46, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ah, danke verwechselt dachte kommt später. Ja das ist Fraglich weil Madara hat zu der Zeit noch gelebt :D jetzt bin ich selbst befragt was das war hoffe jemand anderes Meldet sich hier in dieser Diskussion und kanns uns beide aufklären --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 17:58, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Jo, kein ding^^ Recjawjind (Diskussion) 18:05, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) in diesen folgen (oder entsprechenden kapiteln im manga) gibt es keinen meteoriten, der auf die erde kracht. und in diesen folgen kam madara überhaupt nicht vor. da auf dem bild ist doch nur rauch. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:07, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Du hasts falsch verstanden denke ich^^ ich habe nicht gemeint das Madara in der folge vor kam sondern zu dieser Zeit wo die Folge Statt fand hat er noch gelebt und auf dem bild siehst du ein stein runter auf die Erde krachen --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 19:01, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :ja, gelebt hat madara da. das wissen wir ja mittlerweile. aber das ist doch kein meteor, der dort einschlägt, es ist doch nur ein unförmiger stein. ich hab mir die folge angeschaut, und da kämpft konoha ja mit iwa, die mit erd-jutsus kämpfen. das war wohl halt i-ein riesen-stein-jutsu von denen. PS: dieses bild hier ist aber doch nicht aus dem anime, oder? :/ dort ist es anders dargestellt, ein wenig. und mit anderen farbtönen. woher kommt dieses bild her? Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 20:20, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ja ist mir auch wohl nach deinem 1. Kommentar aufgefallen das es nicht von ihm kommt war bloß fraglich dieser Stein und ich Glaube dass das Bild aus den Filler Folgen "Utakata der Wanderer" kommt weil man unten in der Mitte des Bildes einen Krater oder einen Burggraben sieht was auf die Festung von den Filler folgen zu trifft wo Hotaru und das geheime Jutsu versteckt sind. --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 20:23, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) PS: @stein: nein, ein bisschen anders ist es. es befinden sich solche riesigen fels-/steingebilde dort in der natur (man sieht einige im wald hervorragen), und die iwa-nins sprengen sie wohl in dem moment (weil die konoha-nins sich in diesem augenblick im graben verstecken, als minato ankommt). PPS: nein, sowas ereignet sich schon im manga und anime bei kakashi gaiden, das ist sogar fast gleiche bildeinstellung wie im manga. also passiert sowas auf jeden fall damals dort. ob das vllt noch i-wo als flashback wiederholt wurde, erinnere ich mich nicht ganz. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 20:27, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ok, hat mich ja nicht so interessiert eig. was das genau ist war mir nicht direkt sicher woher es genau kommt vom 3. Krieg oder aus den Filler aber es kommt vom 3. Krieg naja müsste sich dann wohl erledigt haben das Thema muss nurnoch @Recjawjind lesen^^ weil es ja seine Frage war --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 20:36, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Das bild kommt aus dem 3.Shippuuden Film wei ich fand dass man es in der episode schlecht sieht. Aber es is definitif das selbe ereignis. Recjawjind (Diskussion) 20:13, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :nun, wie du jetzt weißt, ist es kein meteor, sondern riesige felsmassen, die die iwa-nins manipulierten/sprengten. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 20:24, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du sicher bist dann glaub ich dir mal. Recjawjind (Diskussion) 23:07, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :ich sage nicht, dass es 100%-ig so ist, aber es sieht im manga und anime danach aus jedenfalls. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 09:09, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)